Thirty Years On
by Pizza the Hut
Summary: Thirty years on, and the expected mass breakout never happened. Why? Artificial psychic suppression ws the order of the day to ensure survival of the species. Includes some old friends and an old enemy. For adults who were kids in the seventies.


The characters and the concept of the Tomorrow People are the intellectual property of Roger Damon Price. Additional characters are the property of me. No money has or will be made by the production of this work, which was created purely for the amusement and entertainment of the reader. Thirty Years On

Part 1: The Visitor

The Lab was dark, lifeless and quiet, as it had been for some twenty years, or maybe more. Deserted, desolate and forgotten. In the area that had once been the jaunting pad, a faint glow appeared, which stuttered somewhat, finally taking shape before being engulfed by the darkness again. Click. The sound of a torch flicking on. The visitor was humanoid, garbed in an all-in-one black suit and helmet, and carried, together with the torch, a toolkit including an environmental monitor. The torch beam flickered around the Lab for a few seconds before landing on an inspection panel in a far wall. The visitor followed the beam of light to the inspection panel and pulled back the door revealing the bank of master switches controlling the facilities of the Lab. The visitor threw the main switch, illuminating the Lab, throwing light on the sophisticated piece of biotronic hardware, known to some as TIM. The visitor threw a succession of switches, and TIM's biotronic systems flickered into life. The visitor consulted the environmental monitor. Oxygen levels indicating dangerously low. A short term problem now that TIM's basic power supply had been started.

The visitor walked over to the telepathy table, and using a tool from the toolkit, began to dismantle the table by firstly unclipping the top, revealing an inspection panel bearing the legend "Initial Boot Equipment". The visitor opened up the panel, revealing a keyboard and mouse, most commonly found on a present-day personal computer. Very commonplace these days, and probably unexpectedly found on a device as sophisticated as TIM, but just as unexpected as an archive of the 1970s. The visitor pressed the keys "CTRL" "ALT" and "DELETE" together. The environmental systems of the Lab kicked in, and the environmental monitor immediately registered a 5% increase in the oxygen level. The screen on the far wall illuminated and began to display a scramble of data at a rate far too rapid for the human eye to perceive before finally settling on the words "Hard Boot Routine". The visitor hit Return. The screen displayed "Folder?" The visitor typed "Biotronic Virtual Personalities" followed by Return. The screen displayed "File?" The visitor typed "TIM" and hit the Return key. The all clear sounder on the environmental monitor began to sound, indicating that the air in the Lab had reached breathable quality.

"Initial boot sequence check. File integrity check. Full boot in ten seconds" said the voice of TIM. "How perfectly delightful it is to see you again, old friend" he added, as the visitor sat at the dismantled telepathy table, with helmet doffed. The visitor was Carol.

"Nice to be back, TIM, but this is a kind of busman's holiday for me. Lots to do" said Carol, starting to reassemble the table. "I was expecting some help, but …"

"If you feel it's that important…" said TIM before being interrupted by Carol.

"Yes it's important. If John saw what I'd done to this table he'd kill me, that is he would if he could kill" said Carol.

"If you feel it's that important" repeated TIM, reasserting his authority "your first priority should be to yourself. A jaunt over a distance such as that can leave you open to the consequences of dehydration and iron depletion. Please take your seat at the dining table."

Reluctantly, Carol took her seat, and a plate of baked beans on toast and a glass of water appeared on the table.

"Baked beans!" she exclaimed.

"It may be plain and simple, but it's the easiest and most immediate way of compensating for what you've most certainly lost" said TIM.

"I'm not complaining. I've not seen baked beans in over thirty years! Let alone tasted them!"

Carol tucked into her simple meal as she conversed with TIM, initially about old times, but finally about more serious issues.

"I take it that this is more than a social call" said TIM. "I could not fail to notice the absence of any telepathic link between ourselves, or for that matter anyone else. I take it that during my down time that either the psionic dampers are still in place and still working, or the Tomorrow People have encountered another threat."

"The psionic dampers" said Carol. "We don't need them anymore. All the Ketteen Reivers are either gone or dead".

Part Two: Hello, John

Three days later. Carol's first task was to reconvene a working team of Tomorrow People. TIM advised her to plan things properly and follow them through to their final conclusion, and to think like a detective. After all, she had not been on Earth for thirty years, and TIM could gather information on any subject within microseconds. Things had changed a lot. After all, if she was going to gumshoe around town trying to track down her old friends from the Lab, she'd have to familiarise herself with how things on 21st Century Earth were done. She knew little of such things as colossal as the internet or as trivial as pointless celebrity. Without TIM's crash-briefing she would have been all at sea. Also, because of the psionic dampers, she was effectively a Sap. This mean walking everywhere like a Sap and catching buses like a Sap, which meant carrying currency for bus fare like a Sap – and trying not to react in horror at 21st Century prices.

It had just gone dusk when she approached the house, and the Winter chill made her grateful for her warm coat. She approached the oak-stained door and pressed the bell push. An attractive woman, about the same age as Carol, opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Carol" she said nervously. "I believe John is expecting me".

"Oh, yes of course! I'm Helen, John's better half" said Helen, offering her hand which Carol took and shook. "Let me show you through to the lounge. John shouldn't be long. He's just taken the dog for a walk". Helen escorted Carol to the lounge, where Carol placed herself at one end of the leather sofa. In one corner of the room, was a large television set, which was tuned into the national news programme. Around the room were various family photographs, some clearly of John and Helen, and some of a pretty girl who Carol could only assume to be John's daughter.

"Is this your daughter in these photographs?" asked Carol.

"That's Rachel" Helen called from the kitchen. "She's twenty. Studying accountancy".

"Oh, that's nice" replied Carol, just as she found herself distracted by a news item on the television concerning a group of people who had apparently spontaneously dropped dead in an amusement park in Japan. So distracted that Helen had to call her name several times before she realised that Helen was standing there with a cup of tea on a tray for her.

"Away with the fairies, were you? You looked like you were on another planet for a moment" said Helen. "Help yourself to sugar. So you and John are old school friends, are you?" Helen placed the tray on the coffee table, sat herself in an armchair before using the remote control to switch off the television. "Nothing but rubbish on these days. Don't know what we pay our licence for. Don't suppose you're a fan of Big Brother are you?"

"I . . . er . . . I think he's very good at what he does, but I've always favoured David Bowie" said Carol, hoping that her reply would sound appropriate.

"Not an old girlfriend, are you?" asked Helen

"No, nothing like that. It's just that I'm back here on . . . business for a week or so, and I'm taking advantage by getting in touch with a few old pals. I'm meeting up with one of the other girls from school tomorrow" said Carol.

"Back here? You mean you don't live locally?" asked Helen.

"No. I . . . er . . . live abroad. I moved abroad to marry my husband. He's from over there" said Carol. "One of those former Soviet Bloc countries. Only small. I doubt if you've ever heard of it". Just as Carol realised she was about to face a barrage of awkward questions, the tension was broken by the sound of the front door opening. It was John returning from walking the dog. The door of the lounge was pushed open by a young golden retriever that bounded excitedly round the room.

John called from the hallway "I know I'm late but Barney caught sight of a cat and then . . . Carol! How absolutely amazing to see you again! Got your email, thanks." Carol stood to receive a friendly peck on the cheek from John before reclaiming her seat. John put his overcoat away and rejoined Carol and Helen in the lounge.

Carol noticed that although John remembered her, for some reason, he didn't seem to remember her in the way she expected him to. Without her telepathic abilities, she couldn't read his mind to find out why. Conveniently, the phone rang, and Helen answered it. It was Rachel.

"I'll take this upstairs" said Helen. "Give you a chance to talk about old times." Helen went upstairs with the handset.

Carol turned to John. "Right then. How much do you remember?"

"About the old days?" asked John.

"About the old days" answered Carol. "Remember the Tomorrow People?"

"Tomorrow People? What were they? A pop group?" said John.

"No, John. We were - are the Tomorrow People. Remember. With Stephen and Kenny" said Carol.

"Can't say I do, but it was a long time ago to be fair. So what was it some type of school club?" said John.

"Sort of, but more of an after-school club" replied Carol, trying to jog his memory. TIM, I could really do with some help here she tried to 'path but without success. "I'm trying to get some of the old gang together. We're meeting at the pub in the village – the Grapes, about eightish on Wednesday. I don't know how easy it'll be to contact the others. They're more like your friends than mine. Can you be there. Please say you will?"

"Okay, I can't promise anything, but I'll try" said John.

"No John, It's very important you are. Make it a must" said Carol as she looked at her watch. "Got to go. Getting late. I'm staying at the Lab if you need me. Been nice to see you again. Say goodbye to Helen for me".

John escorted Carol out of the house and directed her to the nearest bus stop.

Part Three: Hello, Elizabeth

Wednesday, about ten past eight in the evening. John walked through the door of the Grapes public house and approached the bar. Just as he was about to order a drink he heard a familiar voice.

"John! Over here!" It was Carol. She was sitting in a nook within the pub and had to crane her neck around the corner to be able to see John. "And look who else is here!" John approached and discovered that the person sitting next to Carol was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Well, surprise, surprise" said John, as Elizabeth stood to receive a peck on the cheek. "Let me get the drinks in. What is it?"

"You know me John. I'm a life long total abstainer. Still orange for me" said Elizabeth.

"And for Carol?" asked John.

"Same for me" said Carol. John returned to the bar.

"So you remember John?" asked Carol.

"Of course I remember John" said Elizabeth. "We were all old school friends. Why shouldn't I remember John?"

"What do you remember about John" asked Carol.

"Well, we were at school together, and . . ." Elizabeth struggled to remember any more ". . . and . . . well it was a long time ago. I can't be expected to remember everything about everyone I ever met."

"You don't seem to remember _anything_ about John" Carol said under her breath, not expecting Elizabeth to hear.

"What is your game?" Elizabeth turned on Carol. "Something here doesn't add up. We were all at school together. I remember John. John remembers me. You remember John. John remembers you. But _I_ don't remember _you_, and I'm not convinced _you_ really remember _me_."

"Okay, okay Elizabeth, I will explain but not right now. Just go along with me for now and it'll all work out. Not a word, here's John" said Carol, just as John approached with the drinks.

"Orange juice for the ladies" said John as he placed the drinks on the table " and a coke for me. Strange that we're all teetotallers! So where's the rest of the gang? Who else is coming?" He looked around.

"I've not been that successful contacting the others. I was expecting to see Stephen, but he's made a missing link of himself somewhere along the way. Like I said, they're more your friends than mine. But it's important nonetheless that we get as many of the others together as possible" Carol considered her next move. "If you've both got time, I know where we could go afterwards. Somewhere we used to spend a lot of time – all of us."

Elizabeth looked at her watch. "Well I've arranged for Ed – that's my husband - to pick me up here at nine. I can't change that or tell him I'm going to be late. He won't carry a mobile. He's such a Luddite."

"I suppose you've got kids at home to look after" said Carol.

"Only Anthony, and he's hardly a concern. He's eighteen, six foot one and can look after himself" said Elizabeth. "I'm happy to go with you, if you don't mind Ed tagging along."

"Sure he won't mind?" asked Carol.

"Won't mind? You try stopping him" said Elizabeth. "What about you John?"

"I'm game if you are. I'm eager to get a look at this place Carol's talking about" said John.

"That settles it then" said Elizabeth. "There's plenty of room in Ed's car."

Part Four: Talking Lampshades

Carol, John, Elizabeth and Elizabeth's husband Ed arrived at the Lab. Only Carol appears to be familiar with the Lab. The other three look round in awe.

"Very nice den, babes" said Ed to Elizabeth. " Hang round here after school then did you?"

"Nothing to do with me Ed" said Elizabeth.

"Well Carol seems well at home here and she hasn't been in the country for thirty years, isn't that right love?" said Ed.

"There's . . . something you don't know, Ed. Something about Elizabeth. About us. About a whole bunch of people I haven't been able to contact yet, but we all need their help" said Carol. "But honestly Ed, there's nothing to worry about. In fact it's something good. Something unique. But it's got to happen soon, and only we can do it."

"What's she on about, Liz?" asked Ed.

"I don't know" said Elizabeth.

"What Carol is trying to explain . . ." boomed TIM, startling everyone, "is that John, Elizabeth and a number of other Tomorrow People known to us have been living with an hypnotically induced pseudo reality for the past twenty years for the protection of themselves and for the protection of each other!"

"Who said that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Those Tomorrow People again!" said John.

"Pseudo what?" said Ed.

"Let me answer those questions if I may. Elizabeth, I am TIM. I am a biotronic computer built by John, capable of original thought, amongst other things" said TIM. John looked bemused at the thought that he could have built a device like TIM. "You are the Tomorrow People, with the probable exception of you Ed. You are the next stage of human evolution, and you have been capable of things which you can only imagine, and will be again if you will only allow yourselves to help yourselves. A hypnotically induced pseudo reality. The Galactic Federation were forced to camouflage all evidence of Tomorrow People development to ensure the continuance of the species, even to the point of excising your memories of being Tomorrow People. Not even Carol was allowed knowledge of the fact that your memories had been excised for fear that such knowledge could compromise security. I realise that this may come as a shock to you, and I know of instances where people in your positions may consider that they have, quote "been living a lie" unquote, but I would like to assure you at this point that your lives outside of Tomorrow People activity, is, has been, and always will be, perfectly valid."

"This is too weird" said Ed. "Talking lampshades, Galactic Federations, mind bending! It's all like Star Trek! And what about you Carol? Why weren't you affected by all this? After all last time I checked, Bosnia or wherever it is you live has always been firmly rooted on good old Planet Earth!"

"Carol lives a little further afield these days" said TIM. "She has lived off-world on the Galactic Trig since the nineteen seventies".

John and Elizabeth sank themselves into the two armchairs in the Lab, struggling to take it all in. Carol, by now feeling very nervous found herself standing on the jaunting pad (maybe out of habit), and Ed stood by the door, trying to persuade himself to stay.

Eventually, Ed spoke. "Okay. Okay, logically, if this were some sort of practical joke, which let's face it is exactly what it looks like, then all I can say is that somebody must have gone to a lot of trouble and expense to create that" he said pointing at TIM. "As mad as it seems, for now at least, I've got to accept this as being the truth. But if this ends up being another one of George Lister's practical jokes, and I find you're in on it" addressing Elizabeth "you won't hear the last of it. Okay TIM" waving his fingers to imitate speech marks around TIM's name "let's have it." Ed sat on one of the chairs by the dining table as TIM recounted the events which led to the Galactic Federation taking their extreme action.

Part Five: The Ketteen Reivers

The Ketteen Reivers are a nomadic parasitic non-humanoid life form who exclusively parasitise telepathic humans. There are only two obvious symptoms of Ketteen Reiver parasitism. The first symptom of Ketteen Reiver parasitism is loss of all psychic power. A Tomorrow Person who may have become infested in this way would lose all his or her special powers, and would live the life of a Sap, except for a complete inability to kill. Likewise, a Tomorrow Person who had not reached break-out point would not develop special powers. The infested person would live his or her life, blissfully unaware of the infestation. The second symptom of Ketteen Reiver parasitism is that exactly twenty years after infestation, the Ketteen Reiver must find its next telepathic host. When it finds its next host, the first host dies. If the Ketteen Reiver cannot find its next host, it dies, and its host dies with it. Although Ketteen Reivers travel between planets in their millions, they parasitise their hosts in groups of no more than ten. Consequently, a sudden, unexpected multiple death would be a good indicator of Ketteen Reiver infestation. The Galactic Federation are aware of many thousands of planets, once populated by telepathic species, whose populations were wiped out by Ketteen Reivers, and are prepared to take extreme steps to ensure emerging worlds, be they open or closed, are kept free from Ketteen Reiver infestation.

Ketteen Reivers have no traditional sensory organs, and can only communicate with themselves or with other telepathic species. Consequently, they cannot communicate with non-telepathic species like Saps, and are probably not even aware of their existence. Their cognitive centres have evolved to be extremely sensitive to metric and digital activity, either electronically or mentally stimulated, even if generated by a non-telepathic brain. They have evolved in this way so that they may use this property as an indication of the advanced development of a planet's population. Telepathic species only use metric systems and digital signals. Their planets typically have 10 month years, 10 hour days, 100 minute hours and 100 second minutes. On Earth, systems have gradually been changing from imperial measures, based on numbers such as 7, 12, 14, 16 and 60 to metric and decimal systems. Digital radio, television and telephone signals are also becoming more commonplace, and consequently our planet has gradually become more attractive to the Ketteen Reivers.

Ketteen Reivers never revisit a planet. This is something which has become implicit in their instinct, as a planet once visited by the Ketteen Reivers will hold nothing for them once infestation is complete. Towards the end of the nineteen seventies, the Galactic Federation became aware of a swarm of Ketteen Reivers targeting Earth, and decided, as they had in the past with other potentially open worlds, that they had little option other than to be proactive and interfere with Earth's development in an effort to avert disaster.

They contacted the Tomorrow People advising them of the oncoming swarm, and equipping them with a number of psionic dampers, one each to be placed on each of the Watchdog satellites and trained on the Earth. On their return to Earth, their memories of being active Tomorrow People were backed-up into TIM, and the original memories of each person were then excised before they were sent home, after which they would live otherwise normal lives. The only people who would have knowledge of the Tomorrow People, would be the few Saps who knew of their existence, and being non-telepathic, the Ketteen Reivers would not be able to get such information from them.

The original plan was that with the Earth being essentially telepathically inert, the Ketteen Reivers would swarm past the planet, suspecting that the digital signals they had received were rogue, without infestation. However, the efforts of the Tomorrow People came just a little too late to stop an advanced guard of around a thousand Ketteen Reivers infesting around a thousand potential Tomorrow People. Unfortunately, for those individuals concerned, the damage had been done, and the Galactic Federation had no choice but to allow these particular Ketteen Reivers to complete their life cycle, and sacrifice the human lives taken. The only course of action left open to the Galactic Federation was to ensure there would be no second hosts apparently available after the twenty year cycle.

This is the testament revealed to John, Elizabeth and Ed by TIM.

Part Six: Old Memories

"So now the task is to restore your former memories" said TIM. "Carol reported to me that a group of infested people died earlier this week in Japan, and as this would fit in with the Ketteen Reiver twenty year life cycle plus an uncertainty budget, we can be sure that the Earth is free from infestation, and that it is now safe for you to carry on as Tomorrow People."

"What happens now? What's next?" asked John.

"I have to restore your memories. As the psionic dampers are blocking my ability to probe into your minds, I cannot replace them telepathically. Also, as I cannot jaunt you into space to remove the dampers from the satellites, I cannot disable the dampers first. This is a chicken and egg situation. You will have to take the treatment orally, in the form of a drink." As TIM gave this explanation, two tall drinks appeared on the dining table.

"So we just drink this?" said Elizabeth.

"It's the only way, Elizabeth" said TIM. "It will taste like milk."

"Hold on, hold on a minute. Don't touch that babes" protested Ed. "One sip of that and everything we've shared together changes – us, Anthony, the lot – right?"

"Not at all Ed" said TIM. "Elizabeth will not forget you or Anthony or the life you have all had together. She will be the same person she was yesterday and will be tomorrow and next week. It would be as if she'd forgotten how to ride a bicycle then suddenly remembered again".

"What do you say John?" said Elizabeth. "I will if you will."

John approached the table and looked at the milk-like drink. He looked round at the others for a minute, then picked up the glass, raised it slowly to his lips, then suddenly put it straight back down again without consuming a drop.

"No, sorry – no can do. I just can't chance it!" he said storming towards the jaunting pad. At that precise moment, they became aware of a rapid knocking on the door, and a raised voice could be heard.

"Hello? Hello? Who's in there? Open up!" said the voice.

"That sounds like Chris" said John. "Would you let him in please, TIM?"

"You remember Chris?" asked Carol.

"Remember him? Of course I remember Chris. I've known him for years" said John as the door slid open and Chris barged in.

"You're back then" said Chris. "HI Liz." Elizabeth looked at Chris as if she had never seen him in her life.

"That's a matter of opinion" said John. "Chris, the things I've been asked to believe. . ."

"He's not had it yet then?" Chris asked TIM.

"Not yet. Persuasion is proving difficult" said TIM. Chris noticed Ed, and not knowing him, offered his hand in introduction, which Ed took and shook.

"Chris" said Chris.

"Ed" said Ed. "You one of this lot?"

"Me? No way. You?" said Chris

"I don't even know what this lot are" replied Ed.

"Would you mind not talking about us as if we weren't here?" protested Elizabeth.

"Then why don't you drink your milk like a good girl then" said Chris patronisingly.

"If you think I'm drinking that muck you've got another think coming!" yelled Elizabeth.

"And that goes double for me!" John added.

"Stop it! Stop it this instance!" Carol shouted at Elizabeth and John, her face uncharacteristically red with rage. "You know, I've travelled goodness knows how many light years to get here just to give you a little push just to set you off, and you're just too immature to appreciate it! Why couldn't it have been Stephen here instead of one of you two! He may have been impetuous, but he'd have had a go, then there wouldn't have been all this unnecessary aggravation. All you have to do is have a little drink of milk, then it'll be all over, but no! Well I've just about had enough! I don't have to stay here you know. My home's up there somewhere. Why should I care if you all get turned into zombies by the Ketteen Reivers? I'm all right Jack! But no. Because I happen to care. Because I happen to care about my friends. Because I happen to care about the planet I was born on. Because I happen to care about the future of the human race, decided to take the trouble to try and kick-start _your_ future . . . you make me sick! Won't drink you milk? Think it's drugged do you? Well watch this." Carol marched towards the table, picked up the first glass and took a large swig. She then picked up the second glass and took an equally large swig.

"Satisfied now? I'm still alive, aren't I?" Carol said to John and Elizabeth, both looking shamefaced. "Well I've just had two mouthfuls of this fancy jollop and I'm still normal aren't I? I'm washing my hands of the lot of you! I'm going home!" She marched angrily to the jaunting pad, and realising she couldn't jaunt, stormed towards the door. "I'll go by bus". With that she left the Lab. Everybody looked at each other nervously.

There was a nervous silence for a few seconds which felt like an age before Chris finally spoke.

"Was it something I said?" asked Chris. "Is that normal for Carol?"

"Don't worry about Carol" said John. "She'll be back when she realises she hasn't got enough bus fare".

"Anyway, I think the buses round here only go as far as Alpha Centauri" said Ed, trying to make light of the situation.

"TIM, can I ask you something? How do I recognise Chris? I mean if the memories I have presently are not related to those I had as a Tomorrow Person, then how could Chris know about us?" asked John, trying to make sense of Chris's earlier comment.

"Chris is an old friend of the Tomorrow People" answered TIM.

"And we got to know each other after you all became, you know, normal" added Chris.

"And after you've taken your restorative, you'll remain friends, because you were friends both before and after your memories were excised. One memory supplements the other. You've only lived one life, John" said TIM.

Nervously, John looked round the Lab and then approached the table again. He picked up the glass and raised almost it to his lips.

"Here goes. Wish me luck." And with those words, he downed the drink in one, stood up straight and took in one breath of air.

"John, John. Was Carol telling the truth? The Tomorrow People? Are they real?" asked Elizabeth nervously. John turned to Elizabeth slowly then spoke.

"Oh yes. Everything she said was the truth" he replied. "Chris, be a good chap would you and see if you can track Carol down. It's getting late, and things have changed over the last thirty years. I wouldn't want her to get lost. Besides which, I now know we need her."

"I'm on it" replied Chris.

"Rather you than me" said Elizabeth. "That was some temper she was in!"

"Don't worry about that love. A smattering of the old Harding charm and she'll be eating out of my hand" said Chris as he left.

"Okay babes, it's you turn this time" Ed said to Elizabeth. She picked up her drink and stared at it for a minute.

"Are you sure it's okay, John" she asked.

"Fine" said John. "Exactly as TIM explained. I remember everything from my time as a Tomorrow Person, as well as everything I did as a fake Sap. I remember my life, my hobbies, my experiences, my job, my wife and daughter and . . . oh! I forgot the wife!"

"What?" said Elizabeth.

"Look at the time! It's gone midnight! Helen'll be spoiling for a fight! Ed, I'll need your help with a little white lie" said John as he fumbled in his pocket for his mobile phone. "I suppose these'll be a thing of the past before long. Why would a Tomorrow Person need a mobile phone?" John called home and waited for the phone to be answered. "Only me love. Yes I know it's late, but you know how it is when old mates get together. No I'm round at Ed's. Here say hello to Ed" he passed the phone to Ed.

"Hello sweetheart. Ed. Old school friend of John's. Yes he is a bit isn't he. Hahahaha. Not for ages. Yes we must. Look forward to it. I'll hand you back to John" said Ed into the phone before returning it. "Looks like we've got a dinner invite" Ed said to Elizabeth.

"Yes he is a bit of a character. Look don't wait up, we've got a bit of a problem. Carol's gone walkabout. She just lost it and walked. No it's okay, Chris has gone looking. Yes, he ran into us and joined in. As soon as she's safe I'll make my way home, okay. Love you. Bye" said John before putting the mobile phone away, just as the door slid open and Carol and Chris walked in, Carol wearing Chris's jacket over her shoulders, looking very sheepish.

"Thought you were going home" said John.

"Didn't have enough bus fare" replied Carol.

"Okay Carol?" said Elizabeth.

"Yes, fine" said Carol, nodding her head. "Look, I'm sorry about . . . you know . . . what happened earlier. And stomping off like that. You must've been worried sick".

"Come here" said John. She walked towards him nervously, and he gave her a hug. "You have nothing to reproach yourself for. You were absolutely right.

"Have you had your drink, John" asked Carol.

"Yes I have" he said, tapping his temple with his finger. "Everything's back where it should be".

"What about you, Elizabeth?" asked Carol.

Remembering Carol's earlier display, Elizabeth swiftly in one movement, picked up the glass and sank every drop of the restorative.

Part Seven: With the Help of a Few Subs

The Lab. Elizabeth's past memory was fully restored, and John had swung back into the old routine, leading the Tomorrow People.

"Okay TIM, tracking down the former Tomorrow People should be much simpler these days. Thanks to the Saps' inventing the internet" said John.

"Never underestimate the power of the inventive mind, John. If the internet had been the force it is now in our day, I'm sure that you would have been much more successful at identifying potential TPs" said TIM. "Unfortunately, none of them live locally, and as we need to bring them back to the Lab to restore their memories, we cannot rely on them to help us in our immediate mission".

"You mean they'll never be Tomorrow People again?" said Carol.

"Not at all" said TIM. "Once the psionic dampers have been disabled, they will regain their special powers, then we will be able to trigger their dormant memories telepathically."

"That doesn't help us much" said John. "We've only got half the people at best that we need to disable the dampers. Six satellites, six dampers, and only three TP's. Not only that, but we can't even jaunt up there to reach the satellites."

"I have a number of matter transporters" replied TIM. "Unfortunately, I only have the ability to transport you out of the Lab. Without the telepathic link, I cannot bring you back. The success of the mission depends on you to disable each damper simultaneously, otherwise, you'll end up being stranded in orbit."

"Are you sure there aren't any TPs living locally?" asked Carol.

"Hsui Tai now lives in Italy, Andrew runs his father's hotel in Scotland, Mike is touring North America with his band, and Tyso was last heard of travelling around the West of Ireland. Although they could be contacted without too much difficulty, I seriously doubt that they could be persuaded back to the Lab at short notice under any premise" said TIM.

"We could always draft in a few subs" said Elizabeth.

"Subs?" said Carol.

"Subs. Chris has always given a good account of himself on our missions. I don't see him refusing to help on this one" said Elizabeth.

"Okay, that's one, but we need three in all" said John.

"I could always get Ed and Anthony involved" suggested Elizabeth.

"That'd hardly be fair to them" said Carol. "Asking them to risk their lives for us like that."

"Just try stopping Ed" replied Elizabeth. "And Anthony's just as bad. A real chip of the old block."

"That settles it then" said John. "We meet back here tomorrow morning at nine?"

"Okay" said Elizabeth.

"Sounds good to me" said Carol, who was beginning to look quite weary.

"Not sleeping well?" asked Elizabeth.

"So-so. It's been a busy few days for me" said Carol. "And the beds in the Lab aren't exactly conducive to sleep."

"Well that's no good. You'll need to be rested for tomorrow's exertions" said Elizabeth. "I still remember what sleeping in the Lab can be like. Come and stay with us. We've got a big house plenty of room."

Accepting Elizabeth's kind offer, Carol put on her coat and prepared to leave with the others.

Part Eight: Getting Back in Business

Saturday morning. The deserted Lab. TIM, in attendance awaiting a response from the Tomorrow People, able to communicate with his friends using radio.

The Tomorrow People, along with Chris, Ed and Anthony, all wearing AE suits, were each assigned to one satellite. They had been up there for the best part of two hours, having been briefed intensely by TIM on their arrival at the Lab.

"Are you all ready to begin the deactivation process?" asked TIM.

"Ready" said John.

"Me too" said Elizabeth.

"I'm ready" said Carol.

"Okay TIM" said Chris.

"Green for go" said Anthony.

"Let's rock" said Ed.

Linked to each of the six by radio, TIM carefully issued instructions, which had to be followed carefully to the letter. Finally, he gave the instruction which would permanently disable the damper.

John, 'pathed Elizabeth, are you getting me?

Getting you loud and clear. 'pathed John in reply.

Receiving over here too 'pathed Carol. Do you read, Ed?

Ed did not reply to Carol's joke.

I think you have forgotten, Carol, that as a Sap, Ed cannot receive your telepathic communications. If you wish to speak to him may I suggest you use the radio device in your helmet 'pathed TIM. I think it's time to consider this as "mission accomplished" and bring the six of you back

"Chris, Ed, Anthony" said TIM over the radio. "I am going to activate your matter transmitters and bring you in now."

"Can't you give us another five minutes" pleaded Anthony.

"I'm sorry Anthony. I cannot allow you to risk your lives any further. Besides, the AE suits you are wearing are particularly old and having been in storage for so long, we cannot predict their effectiveness In protecting you" said TIM as he brought the three in using the matter transmitters.

You may wish to jaunt in if you can TIM 'pathed to the others, who jaunted in one by one.

Finally able to relax, the six removed their helmets and breathed sighs of relief. Six drinks appeared on the table.

"Drink these", said TIM. "They will restore your energy levels". Each of the six took a glass and drank.

"Well done" said Carol. "Especially you two" she said to Ed and Anthony. They accepted this compliment with beaming smiles.

"Steady on" said Elizabeth. "I've got to live with these two, remember. They're going to be unbearable for weeks after this"

At that moment, John's mobile phone began to ring. He went to his jacket, which was hung up near the door, and removed the phone from the jacket pocket.

"Excuse me a minute" he said, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello ? Yes I know. Something came up that's all. What? When? You're there now? Okay, just stay calm. I'll get there as soon as I can". Switching off the phone, he addressed the others. "That was Helen. It's my daughter Rachel. She's been admitted to hospital. One of her college friends found her passed out on the floor." With that, he jaunted out of the Lab.

Part Nine: Rachel

John materialised outside the accident and emergency department of the hospital. In his panic, he'd forgotten to change out of his AE suit. With a slight adjustment, he appeared to be wearing something a little less conspicuous.

"I'm here to see my daughter. She's just been admitted" said John to the receptionist.

"And what's her name sir" asked the receptionist.

"Rachel Dixon" replied John. The receptionist consulted her records.

"She's in one of the side cubicles at the moment. The doctor will see you soon. If you'd just take a seat" said the receptionist.

John took a seat and looked round at the other people waiting to be attended to.

John is everything okay? You left so suddenly came a telepathic message from Elizabeth.

I don't know yet. I'm just waiting to see a doctor replied John.

Is there anything we can do? asked Carol.

Don't think so replied John.

John waited for what seemed an age, before being called by the doctor, who explained that Rachel had been found collapsed at home by her friends, who said that when she was found, she had complained of dizziness and headaches, and that she was rambling, as if going through a schizophrenic episode. The doctor led John to the side cubicle, where his daughter was resting.

"Is there any history of mental illness of epilepsy in your family?" asked the doctor.

"Not to my knowledge" replied John.

"Her friends said that she seemed to be talking to imaginary people. In particular one called Lyndon" said the doctor.

"I don't know of any of her friends with that name" replied John, just as Rachel started to stir.

"Uh…" groaned Rachel. "Dad, what are you doing here" she asked dazed "and what am I doing here, and where's here?"

"You're in hospital, take it easy" explained John. "You had a funny turn, that's all."

"No, I've got to help Lyndon" said Rachel.

"Your friend can wait Rachel" said John.

"Not my friend. Don't even know him, but he needs help" said Rachel.

How are things a message came from Carol.

She's a bit dazed and confused, but she's in the right place John replied without speaking.

Rachel rolled onto her side. "Got to help Lyndon. Lyndon and Carol" she said almost inaudibly. Suddenly the penny dropped. Rachel wasn't ill, she was breaking out.

"Doctor, have you given her any medication?" asked John.

"Just a sedative to help her rest. We'll know a bit more once she's had an MRI scan" said the doctor.

"I can't allow that" said John as Helen appeared. "I'm going to have to take her out of the hospital this instant. I'm discharging her."

"What's going on John? Is everything all right?" asked a panicked Helen.

"Everything's under control. I've just got to get her away from here, that's all" said John.

"I would advise against that, Mr Dixon" said the doctor, "but if that is your wish, we cannot stand in your way. I'll get the appropriate paperwork." And with that, the doctor left.

"What's got into you?" asked Helen. "You can't just take her out of hospital like that. You don't have a clue what's wrong with her."

"I know exactly what's wrong with her. Have you brought the car?" replied John.

"It's in the car park. And what makes you think you know better than the doctors?" Helen replied.

"Because this thing she's going through, I went through it myself a few years ago. And so did a few of my friends, as will many others in the not too distant future. Oh I nearly forgot!" said John, attempting to get Rachel to sit up.

"Get off me!" protested Rachel, half asleep,

Elizabeth, Carol. I've very good reason to believe we may have another potential TP about to break out John 'pathed. His name is Lyndon. TIM, try to make contact. I'll be back at the Lab within the hour.

"Well I still think it's a bad idea" protested Helen. "I don't know what's happened to you recently, I really don't. Since that school reunion, you've changed. First there was that Carol, now it's Tim this and Elizabeth that."

"What did you say?" said John.

"Just that you seem preoccupied" said Helen.

"No, just now about TIM and Elizabeth" said John.

"I don't know. Maybe I've heard you mention them, or speak to them" she replied.

"When?" asked John.

"Well just now" Helen replied.

"How?" asked John.

"I said I didn't know" said Helen.

"How could I talk to them just now? I certainly didn't phone them, did I? I think you'd better come and meet the rest of the team" said John.

Part Ten: Helen

The door of the Lab swung open. John marched through with his daughter in his arms, followed by a bewildered Helen. "She's out cold, TIM. Spaced out on tranquillisers – I don't know which ones" said John.

"Place her on the bed, please John" said TIM.

"Who said that?" said Helen.

"Introduction time. This one over here is my wife Helen, and the patient is my daughter Rachel. Rachel is, or was showing signs of breaking out, that is until they pumped her full of drugs. I'm not sure what effect that'll have on the process" said John. "Could I have two jaunting bands please, TIM, and lock them.

"TIM?" asked Helen. "Who and where is TIM?"

"I'm all around you, Helen. I'm not who but a what" said TIM. Two jaunting bands appeared on the telepathy table. John took them both and put one on Helen's wrist and the other on Rachel's wrist after lowering her onto the bed.

"Where's everybody else gone?" asked John.

"Ed has taken Anthony for football training, and Chris has gone home. Elizabeth and Carol are investigating a possible break-out" explained TIM.

"Lyndon?" asked John.

"Lyndon" confirmed TIM.

"What are these for?" asked Helen.

"Just something to make sure you don't just pop off" said John.

Hello Elizabeth, Carol 'pathed John. Status report please.

Hi John 'pathed Elizabeth. We're on the trail of the boy Rachel mentioned. Lyndon. But he's proving difficult to track down. We can't triangulate with just the two of us.

Well, I'm going to need some help back at the Lab. I've potentially two break-out situations on my hands 'pathed John. Let me try something from this end.

"Okay, Helen, place your hands on this table like this" said John, placing his hands palm-down on the telepathy table. Helen sat at the table and did as John said. "Now touch my fingertips." Helen followed his instructions. "Contact, TIM."

"Contact, John" said TIM.

"Oh! I felt a tingle!" said Helen, pulling away.

"That's okay, love" said John. "Now just put your hands back. Contact again TIM."

"Contact again John" said TIM.

Getting you clear now, John 'pathed Elizabeth. How about you. Carol.

Strong, 'pathed Carol. John, is that Helen?

Hello Carol 'pathed Helen. Is this radio?

Not quite, Helen. I'm sure John'll explain things better to you in time 'pathed Carol.

Carol, I'm getting a fix quite close to you 'pathed Elizabeth. Very close. Any likely candidates?

Carol looked around. She was in the middle of a residential area. Lots of well – kept houses with neat lawns. People were going about their daily business. In turn, she surveyed them for psychic energy. Nothing. Then, a boy, around fifteen years old appeared riding a mountain bike, the hood of his top pulled right over his head. He skidded his bike, narrowly missing Carol. He stopped about ten feet away from her and looked directly at her. Suddenly, she felt an amorphous, directionless message.

I know you.

The boy rode his bike away. Before he was out of sight Carol called out to him. "Lyndon?" He stopped and turned to look at Carol again.

I know you. the message came again.

John, I've made contact with Lyndon 'pathed Carol.

Good work Carol replied John.

But it was strange. Not normal. Frightening replied Carol.

Part Eleven: Lyndon

Carol was on the case of a very probable new TP. But this one was different. Possibly dangerous, and what was that strange message about? I know you. How could the boy Lyndon possible know Carol?

By this time, Elizabeth had jaunted over to join Carol, and they had followed Lyndon's psychic trail to a house close by where Carol had met Lyndon.

"He must live there" said Carol. "That looks like his bike by the side of the house. I'm going to try contact"

Lyndon? 'pathed Carol.

I know you came the psychic reply.

"Let me try" said Elizabeth. Lyndon? she 'pathed. This is Elizabeth. "I can definitely feel he's there, but he's not replying. Different, though, isn't he?"

"Not like any TP I've ever known" said Carol.

"We'd better meet him, face – to – face" said Elizabeth. "But let's do it the old fashioned way – on the knocker, not jaunting in"

"Agreed" said Carol, "but I think I'd be better doing this on my own. If I need you , I'll call."

Sorry to interrupt 'pathed John, but I'll need some help back here.

"Okay, so long as you're sure" replied Elizabeth. On my way back, John. With this, she jaunted back to the lab.

Carol pushed open the garden gate, and gingerly approached the front door. She pressed the doorbell and waited. A man answered, obviously Lyndon's father.

"Hello, does Lyndon live here?" asked Carol. "I represent the Tomorrow People" she said without realising exactly what she'd said, "and Lyndon expressed an interest in joining us."

"Joining you?" asked Clive, Lyndon's father. "So what are you?"

Thinking fast, Carol began work on a story to allow her to crowbar her way in to see Lyndon. "The Tomorrow People Foundation is a charitable trust set up with Government funding to help uniquely gifted young people to cope with their newly found abilities. One of my colleagues met Lyndon and some of his friends at his school, and he expressed an interest in some of the activities we had on offer."

"So you're after money then, are you?" asked Clive.

"No, not at all. We receive everything we need from Government funding. We just believe Lyndon, and other youngsters like him would benefit from what we have to offer."

"Well then, you'd better come in and have a word," said Clive "for what it's worth. He usually locks himself in his room, and when he's not on the computer, he's giving his electric guitar some abuse. Thinks he's the next Lenny Kravitz."

"Oh that's nice" said Carol, having no idea who Lenny Kravitz was.

Carol entered the house, and was directed into the lounge to meet Lyndon's mother. She was ready with her cover story.

"Someone here to see Lyndon" said Clive. "From Tomorrow's People."

"The Tomorrow People Foundation" Carol corrected. "We are a charitable trust …" Carol suddenly stopped talking and looked across the room at the woman sitting in the opposite corner. "Janice?"

Lyndon's mother looked at Carol for a moment, then stood. "It can't be" she said. "Carol? Is that really you Carol?" Both Janice and Carol shook with emotion, shedding a few excited tears.

"Yes, it's me" said Carol, as she hugged Janice.

John, Elizabeth 'pathed Carol. I've made contact with Lyndon's family. This is a strange situation.

Are you okay? 'pathed Elizabeth. You feel very emotionally charged. Do you need me back over there?

No, no I'm okay. I'm more than okay replied Carol.

Carol, if you feel in any danger I want you back here as soon as possible. Understand? 'pathed John.

No, John. Quite the opposite 'pathed Carol. This is wonderful. I've just found out that Lyndon's mother is my little sister!

Part Twelve: A Family Reunion

What had started as a complicated enough breaking-out had developed into an unexpected family reunion. Carol had found herself the unexpected guest of her younger sister Janice and her husband Clive. After the initial shock and elation of their reunion, Janice had questions to ask of Carol, who had disappeared some thirty odd years previously without warning or explanation.

"Everybody thought you were dead" said Janice. "You are still on the missing persons list. Where have you been?"

Carol couldn't tell Janice the truth, that she'd been living "off – world". That was too incredible a story, and after the surprise she'd already had, the truth would be just too much. "Witness protection" she said. This sounded plausible. " I had to be given a new identity, a new name and a new home. I wasn't allowed to contact friends or family for fear of my life."

"But everything's all right now is it?" asked Clive. "You back for good?"

"I can't promise that" said Carol. "Oh Janice, it's so good to see you again!"

"You too. I must phone Richard and let him know" said Janice. "He was heartbroken when you disappeared."

"No, not yet" said Carol. "I'll make my peace with Richard in my own way."

Suddenly, the sound of an electric guitar came from upstairs.

"I'll just go and tell Hank Marvin up there to can it, shall I?" said Clive. "And if he's a particularly good boy he can meet his Auntie Carol." Clive left the room, and within a minute the guitar sound stopped.

Carol and Janice had a lot of catching up to do. She looked around at her surroundings, and caught sight of an old photograph of herself, her older brother Richard, and Janice, taken a few weeks before she broke out. Lyndon must have seen the photo, and so obviously, this is how he could claim to know Carol. At this point, Carol felt it wasn't right to tell Janice where she'd really been. She continued weaving her story of witness protection, which Janice appeared to accept without too many questions. Janice was a small child when Carol left Earth. She never knew about the Tomorrow People, and was very close to her big sister. Although she had learned to accept that Carol had gone, probably for good, she still harboured hope of her return. She told Carol of her marriage to Clive, and the birth of Lyndon, her only child fifteen years ago, and how he almost lost his life in a car accident, spending several weeks in hospital recovering from head injuries. The experience had made him introverted and shy. It was at this point, according to Janice, that Lyndon had begun "talking" to "imaginary friends".

Carol, how are things there? 'pathed John.

Everything's fine, John. Janice and Clive have invited me to diner tomorrow 'pathed Carol.

And what about Lyndon? Have you established contact with him yet? 'pathed John.

Doing that tomorrow. It seems he's a bit different to other TP's, I'm not sure how, but it might have something to do with his head injury 'pathed Carol.

Head injury? replied John.

Yes, but he's okay now. It's just that if he is breaking out, he's being very cool about it. I don't think he's in any danger. I'll make my excuses and be back in about ten minutes 'pathed Carol.

Okay, but I'll put a watch on him just in case 'pathed TIM.

Part Thirteen: Walking Through the Door

What John had kept from Carol was that things in the Lab were far from fine. He didn't want to distract her from her current activity. In fact John was about to supervise the double break-out of both his wife and his daughter. Helen was beginning to show signs of confusion. She had experienced her first telepathic contact, and this had kick started her break-out. She began to feel hot and started to perspire and feel light headed.

"Take it easy now" said John. "It'll soon be over."

"What's happening?" asked Helen, her eyes rolling.

"You're becoming like us. Like me and Carol and Elizabeth" said John. "Now focus. Find that inner self in your mind's eye. Open your minds eye. Now what do you see?"

"You, John. I see you" she replied, as Elizabeth jaunted in.

"Could do with some help here Liz" said John, as Elizabeth approached Helen's chair.

"I can see Elizabeth now" said Helen. "She's standing next to you. Now you're opening a door and stepping through it. There's a blinding bright light".

"That's right" said Elizabeth. "Now follow us through the door."

"I'm following you now" said Helen, and as she imagined herself stepping through the door, her panic was over.

"How do you feel now?" asked John.

"Fine" replied Helen. "What now?"

"You're past the worst bit now" said John. "You're now a Tomorrow Person, but I think we should keep your jaunting band locked for now, until you've received some instruction".

Almost on cue, Rachel began to come out of her deep sleep. "Where am I" she murmured.

John joined her. "It's okay. Stay calm. You're just changing. You're perfectly safe.

"I want to got home" she murmured before sitting bolt upright. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" she shouted before tearing the jaunting band from her wrist, throwing it onto the floor and disappearing into the ether."

"What's happened to her" asked a panicked Helen. "Did I just see her disappear? What's going on John?".

"TIM, did you get a fix on Rachel before she jaunted?" asked John.

"I'm sorry John, but without the jaunting band I would find it difficult to trace her" said TIM. "I would speculate however, that as she voiced a desire to go home, then that would be exactly where she would be."

Rachel 'pathed John. Can you hear me?

What have you done to me? 'pathed Rachel.

"Is that enough to find her? Asked John.

"With prior knowledge" said TIM "there is a ninety percent probability that her message came from your house."

"Just what I suspected" said John walking towards the jaunting pad. "Elizabeth, keep an eye on Helen for me, would you?" And with that John jaunted home in the hope of finding Rachel.

Part Fourteen: Don't Tell Richard

Sunday. As invited, Carol had just finished dinner with her sister Janice, brother-in-law Clive, nephew Lyndon, brother Richard and his wife Sarah and their daughter Emily. They were all enjoying coffee whilst Janice was clearing the table. Richard was understandably delighted to have his sister returned to him after such a long time, but had a lot of awkward questions lined up for Carol. As Carol had often commented in the past, Richard's inquisitive nature would make him a good policeman, although in adult life, he didn't in fact become a policeman. Before Richard could start, Janice was ready to come to the rescue.

"Lyndon, why don't you show Auntie Carol your bedroom? Play her a tune on your guitar if you want" said Janice returning to the table. "You came to see Lyndon in the first place didn't you Carol?"

"Er… yes, that's right" said Carol, rising out of her chair.

Lyndon led Carol upstairs to his bedroom. It was immaculately tidy, and not at all how Carol had imagined it. At the opposite end on the room was a desk with Lyndon's PC on it, and by the side of it were two guitars, one black electric guitar and one acoustic guitar.

"Would you like to play me a song?" asked Carol.

"Okay" said Lyndon, sitting at his computer desk. He picked up the acoustic guitar, and tuned it by ear. "This has a bit of a 'Bo Diddley' feel to it."

He then began to play and sing the song.

"That was beautiful" said Carol. "Did you write it?"

"No. I don't know where it came from. All I know is I didn't write it. It just came to me. Maybe I heard it somewhere" said Lyndon, putting his guitar down and switching on his computer. "I've tried to Google it, but for some reason every time I try, my computer crashes." He tried to Google the words, and his computer crashed. "There, done it again!" he rebooted the computer, and allowed the screen saver to kick in. Carol looked at it and found it strangely familiar. This time with Lyndon was proving to be very peculiar. While he played his song, she felt a kind of tingling, only ever experienced when linking with other Tomorrow People, and now looking at the screen saver on Lyndon's computer screen, it occurred to her that the swirling patterns on the screen looked reminiscent of the abstract images projected on the viewing screen at the Lab by TIM.

"Where did those images come from?" asked Carol.

"The screen saver? I just found them when I logged on with this new modem" said Lyndon. "It's a new type of technology that lets me tap into other types of computer. It's biotronic".

"Biotronic?" asked Carol. John, she 'pathed, I've just heard my nephew use the term "biotronic"

Yes, that's concerning 'pathed John, but I don't have the monopoly on such things. It could be that he's particularly gifted. I think we should invite him back to the Lab

"Who were you just talking to?" asked Lyndon.

"I wasn't talking to anyone" said Carol.

"Yes you were. Someone called John. And you were talking about me" argued Lyndon.

"Look, Lyndon, there's something you need to know" said Carol, sitting on Lyndon's bed. "Come and sit here for a while." Lyndon sat by Carol. "Whatever happens, don't tell your Uncle Richard. He asks too many awkward questions, and the less he knows about it at the moment the better."

Carol looked round the room for something small. She found a book, and placed it between them on the bed. "Now watch this carefully" she said. Using telekinesis, she raised the book about two feet off the bed and lowered it. "Don't let your Uncle Richard know about that. Now you turn."

"I can't to that! That's magic!" said Lyndon, not quite believing what he'd just seen.

"Yes you can" said Carol. "Your turn. Just concentrate on the book, and imagine it floating".

Lyndon tried, but without success. Carol showed him again. The book was levitating a foot off the bed when the door opened. It was Janice.

"Richard and Sarah are just going," said Janice. "Do you want . . . what's going on here?" Janice had seen Carol use her telekinesis, and demanded an explanation.

"Not right now, Janice" said Carol. "Let's just see Richard on his way then I'll explain everything – honest – but please, please don't tell Richard."

Part Fifteen: A Very Special Tomorrow Person

Monday. Carol had taken Janice into her confidence and told her and Lyndon all about the Tomorrow People, and Janice had promised to keep the secret. Carol took Lyndon to the Lab, by public transport, and introduced him to John, Elizabeth, Helen, Ed, Anthony and Rachel. Lyndon was absolutely fascinated by the Lab, and extremely impressed by TIM.

"Okay enough questions for now young man" said John. "Just climb on this bed and stay perfectly still." Lyndon looked at Carol nervously.

"It's okay" said Carol. "It won't hurt. We just need to know a little about your ability."

Lyndon climbed onto the bed and lay still.

"Ready to begin the scan, TIM?" asked John.

"Beginning the scan in five, four, three, two, one, now" said TIM, as the scanner swept slowly across Lyndon's head.

"It's obvious he shows some psychic ability" said John, "but I'm not sure he's fully one of us."

"Maybe he hasn't broken out yet" said Rachel.

"No, his telepathic powers are too great" said Carol.

"But that's all he's got - telepathy and nothing else?" said Helen.

"Very unusual" commented Elizabeth. "But how could he have broken out with the psionic dampers in place? I don't understand."

"Neither do I" said John.

"I think I may have the answer" said TIM completing his scan. "Please remain on the bed Lyndon. It seems that Lyndon is a victim of the Ketteen Reivers."

"Oh no!" cried Carol in despair.

"Not to worry Carol" said TIM. "This is not the whole story. Lyndon has a Ketteen Reiver resident in his brain, wrapped around his psychic synaptic cortex, but it is dead."

"Dead?" asked Carol. "How can it be dead?"

"I can only speculate" said TIM "that the trauma of his accident caused the death of the Ketteen Reiver. Being dimensionally transcendental, the surgeons who operated on him were unaware of the Ketteen Reivers presence, and consequently were unable to see it to remove it. However, by then, the damage had been done and Lyndon's abilities as a Tomorrow Person were severely compromised. However, for some reason for which I have not yet been able to formulate a logical explanation, the presence of the Ketteen Reiver has allowed Lyndon to be able to resist the damping effects of the psionic dampers. It may be that the presence of the Ketteen Reiver in his head has given him a resistance to such effects."

"Like if you lose one sense, your other senses get sharper?" asked Elizabeth.

"That is a good analogy" replied TIM "but we cannot allow the Ketteen Reiver to remain where it is. We do not fully understand the physiological effects of leaving the remains of such a species where it lies." With that, TIM began to excise the remains of the Ketteen Reiver from Lyndon's brain. An amorphous mass appeared on the telepathy table, no more than an inch in length. The mass appeared almost translucent and still, before it faded into nothing. "Lyndon will be fine now." Lyndon got off the bed and sat in one of the chairs.

"Will he be able to jaunt?" asked Carol.

"The Ketteen Reiver seriously compromised his development. He is definitely a Tomorrow Person, but I feel he will not develop beyond his current abilities" said TIM.

"Can you tell, with this probe, if other people are Tomorrow People, even if they haven't broken out yet" asked Anthony.

"Yes, Anthony" said TIM, "but I cannot artificially break people out if they happen to be Tomorrow People. They would have to do that of their own accord."

"Okay TIM, do your stuff" said Anthony, getting onto the bed. TIM began the scan.

"Of course" said Carol "if Anthony is a Tomorrow Person, there's no need for his experience to be so traumatic. Back home, we help people to break out with exercises and counselling. There's nothing to fear anymore."

"Anthony shows all the indications of being a potential Tomorrow Person" said TIM completing his scan.

"Wow!" said Anthony, getting off the bed. "That was some experience! So I'll be able to do all that stuff you can? Book me in for a course of lessons now, Carol." Anthony got off the bed, triumphantly punching the air.

"Your turn now Ed" said Helen.

"No way" said Ed.

"Come on, you wimp. Or would you prefer to do it the old fashioned way, because believe me, having been through it myself I can tell you you wouldn't" said Helen.

Ed looked around. "Are you sure it's safe" said Ed.

"Perfectly safe" said John. "You may feel a bit dizzy at the end but that's all."

Ed climbed onto the bed and TIM began the scan.

"Before I forget" said Elizabeth, reaching into her handbag and producing a number of flyers "our choir's performing at the local college on Wednesday, and I expect everyone to attend. Bums on seats is what we want." She gave each present a copy of the flyer. "It's a benefit for the special care baby unit, so I hope you can all support it. It's only a fiver a ticket. You can pay on the door."

"Talk about a captive audience!" said John.

"I have completed the scan" said TIM. "You may get off the bed now Ed.

"So what's the score?" asked Ed.

"I'm afraid, you are one hundred percent Sap, Ed" said TIM apologetically.

"Oh, good" said Ed trying to hide his disappointment, "that's just what I wanted to hear."

Part Sixteen: Elizabeth's Concert

The concert was well attended, and the Tomorrow People and their families had turned out to support Elizabeth in her good cause. John was accompanied by Helen and Rachel, Carol, Ed and Anthony completed the party.

"I'm only here 'cos I have to be" said Anthony to Rachel.

"You're here to support your mother. Now shut up and enjoy it" said Ed.

After a wait of about ten minutes, twelve choristers, including Elizabeth, took to the make-shift stage, six dressed in blue gowns and six dressed in green gowns.

The blue and the green, eh Liz? 'pathed John.

Yes, the irony isn't lost on me either. 'pathed Elizabeth in reply.

The musical director welcomed the audience, and thanked them for their patronage before outlining the programme of the performance. The choir then commenced their repertoire, which was well received by the audience. The musical director then introduced the final song before the interval. As they began the song, Carol felt that it sounded familiar to her.

John, that's Lyndon's song 'pathed Carol.

What do you mean, Lyndon's song? he replied.

He sang that song to me. Exactly the same song 'pathed Carol.

Well, it's probably a well known song 'pathed John.

Do you know it? 'pathed Carol.

No, but just because I don't know it. Although, now you mention it, and I know it sounds strange, but I'm sure I've been humming that tune for a couple of days now. One of those tunes you can't get out of your head. 'pathed John.

Exactly. And how do you feel psychically? 'pathed Carol.

Psychically? I don't know. Alert and open I suppose 'pathed John.

So it's not just me then 'pathed Carol, having her suspicions confirmed.

Well I'm not going to distract Elizabeth about it now. I'll wait until the interval 'pathed John.

After the first half of the performance, the audience were directed into a room where refreshments were being served. John and Carol, sat with their families by a large table. John decided to contact Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, is it convenient? 'pathed John.

Yes John. I'm backstage but I'll come looking for you any time now replied Elizabeth.

I just wondered if I could have a word with your musical director if possible 'pathed John.

Mark? No problem, I'll introduce you. Why, are you thinking of joining? 'pathed Elizabeth.

No. nothing like that. Could this Mark be one of us, do you think? 'pathed John.

"Not a chance" said Elizabeth, appearing over John's shoulder with a cup of tea. "Here he is now. Mark, can I introduce you to some of my friends. This is John, Helen, Rachel, Carol, and you know Ed and Anthony don't you"

Mark shook hands with them all in turn by introduction, and joined them at the table. "Hope you're all enjoying the show" he said. They all replied affirmatively. "It's always encouraging for the members to be supported like this by friends and family. We really appreciate it."

"It's always a pleasure" said John. "Can I ask you about one of your songs, the one you closed your set with?"

"Oh that, yes well that's a song that Elizabeth brought to the group" said Mark.

"Mark encourages us to bring songs to the group. It makes it more like a group effort that way" said Elizabeth.

"As a matter of fact, all the songs in tonight's performance were brought to the group by choir members" said Mark.

"So where did you find that song Elizabeth" asked Carol.

"I'm not sure" said Elizabeth. "Maybe I heard it on the radio or something."

"It's just that Lyndon played me that song on his guitar on Sunday" said Carol.

"What a coincidence" said Elizabeth.

"How about that" said Mark, rising from his chair. "Well, I'd better mingle." With that Mark left the table before being accosted by somebody else.

Part Seventeen: Colm

The next day Ed was at his place of work at the homeless shelter. Looking at the clock on the wall and wishing it towards six o'clock when he could go home, he was distracted by the voice of one of the regular down-an-outs (he preferred to call them clients).

"Teddy, you're wishing your life away" said Colm in a soft Irish accent. He was an elderly man who was probably much wiser than people gave him credit for.

"Hello Colm. Just got to finish off this bit of paperwork, them I'm off" replied Ed. "I'm bushed."

"Here Teddy, If I show you something" said Colm, "will you give me a quid?"

"Not now Colm" said Ed. "I just want to get this done and I'll be off. If you want to show it to me, do it tomorrow."

"It's something I discovered the other day, something about myself" said Colm.

"No, honestly, I need to get this done, 'cos Liz wants to meet up with some of her friends right after work, and she wants me to go along" said Ed.

"Will you still give me a quid?" asked Colm.

"Oh, for goodness sake" said Ed in frustration. He reached into his trouser pocket, removed a Pound coin and tossed it into the air in the general direction of Colm. Then something happened. The coin was suddenly suspended motionless in the air. "What's happening here? Did you do that?"

"It's what I wanted to show you. I learned to do it the other day. Do you think I might get onto television or something?" said Colm.

"Don't ask me" said Ed, "but I think the wife's going to be very interested in seeing it.

Part Eighteen: That Song

Later that evening, Elizabeth and Ed went to the Lab by car. John, Carol, Helen, Rachel and Lyndon were already there. They were discussing the song that Lyndon had sung to Carol, and that apparently by some coincidence, Elizabeth had stumbled across and presented to her choral group.

"TIM, could it be possible that Lyndon may have written the song, and Elizabeth picked it up telepathically without realising it?"

"The song is based on a poem by Kahlil Gibran" said TIM. Everyone looked at each other, puzzled. "I have access to a version recorded a number of years ago."

"So that settles it" said Carol. "It definitely wasn't written by either Lyndon or Elizabeth."

"Sorry to say, Carol, that is the case. The recording I have is older than Lyndon, and, having known Elizabeth for many years, I can confidently say she doesn't have the talent to write words like that" said TIM.

"Hey!" protested Elizabeth.

"You've got to admit it, TIM's right" replied Ed.

"What is this? Have a go at Elizabeth day?" said Elizabeth.

"I don't get how we can both know the same song" said Lyndon.

"We're telepathic, remember" said Helen. "Elizabeth may have read your mind, or the other way about."

"But where did it come from?" asked Lyndon. I'd never heard it until a few days ago when I started strumming it."

"Neither had I" replied Elizabeth.

"Do you think it could have come from someone else?" asked Rachel. "One of us?"

"Okay" said John. "Which one of us knows this song?"

"Well I've found myself humming it over the last few days" said Helen.

"I think we all have" said John.

"It's very catchy isn't it?" said Carol.

"The point is" said TIM, "that somebody has placed this song into your common consciousness. If it wasn't any of you, then it must be somebody else."

"It's only a song, TIM. What's the fuss?" said Ed.

"Do you remember how you felt when you first heard the song? I'm talking to the telepaths now" said TIM.

"Well. . . elated, I suppose" said Carol.

"It always gave me a kick when I sang it" said Elizabeth.

"Confidence" said Lyndon.

"There is a very good reason for that" said TIM. "The song has unusual psionic modal properties. Let me explain further. Look at the view screen." The screen showed a shallow rippling sine wave. "This is an integral of your combined current psionic status. This shows your minds idling. When communicating telepathically, the integral would be a little above this. When linking, you can expect the integral to be four times what it presently is. Now, watch what happens to the integral when I play the recording."

The sound of the song filled the Lab. Not particularly loudly, but at a comfortable level. The trace of the integral suddenly jumped, and rescaled itself.

"The integral is now at about ten times the idling status. I have never seen the integral as high as it is now" said TIM.

"So it's as if someone's trying to manipulate us" said Elizabeth.

"Or contact us" said John. "Like setting off a distress flare."

Part Nineteen: O A P T P

Ed and Elizabeth were at the homeless shelter. Ed wanted to set up a very special meeting.

"Are you sure that's him?" said Elizabeth, referring to an old man tucking into his soup and bread. "He's ancient. How can he be a Tomorrow Person. He's older than John!"

"Don't start getting technical with me babes" said Ed. "I'm just the messenger boy."

Ed and Elizabeth approached the old man, and Ed introduced Elizabeth to him.

"Hello Colm" said Elizabeth. "Ed's told me a lot about you."

"Delighted to meet you, my sweet" said Colm, taking Elizabeth's hand and kissing it. "Now what's Teddy been telling you then?"

"You're special, aren't you? You do tricks with coins?" said Elizabeth.

"Like this?" said Colm, as he made his soup bowl levitate before them.

"Yes! Exactly like that!" said Elizabeth excitedly. "What else can you do?"

Colm showed Elizabeth that he was very good at telekinesis and telepathy. Maybe Tomorrow People had started to emerge decades before anybody had imagined, and Colm was one of the truly first TPs. Just about everything indicated that Colm was a Tomorrow Person, but had never jaunted. He explained that he used to entertain people with his "tricks" until about twenty years previous, when his gifts suddenly vanished, only to reappear recently.

John, 'pathed Elizabeth. I've just met another Tomorrow Person, but get this, he's an old man! He must be eighty if he's a day!

Really! replied John. Has he broken out yet?

Yes. He's been fully telepathic for years. Probably since before any of us were born. But he never learned to jaunt replied Elizabeth.

Okay, can you bring him into the Lab – by conventional means. I'd like to have a chat with him replied John.

See you in about an hour replied Elizabeth.

Part Twenty: Last Year's Model

Carol had spent the afternoon with her sister Janice shopping, and taking in a few modern sights. They returned to the multi-storey car park where Janice had parked her car and began loading their shopping into the boot.

"So how much of your secret life are you going to let me in on then?" asked Janice.

"Don't say it like that" said Carol, closing the boot lid.

"Come on then. What have you given away so far. You've been missing since the seventies, you can read minds . . . " said Janice.

"Not everybody's mind" said Carol.

"You can make things float in mid air, and you've been living on another planet. Now come on, Carol. It's not Richard you're talking to is it? I don't think my line of questioning is so intrusive. After all, if my son is one of your people, I'll need to know what to expect" said Janice. "What else can you do?"

Carol looked across the roofline of the car at Janice, paused and then spoke. "Okay, there's just one more thing, but don't freak out." And with that, Carol jaunted into the passenger seat of the locked car. Janice looked around for Carol in a state of shock, before being attracted by Carol knocking on the inside of the car window. Janice tried to open the door. It was locked. Carol waved her hand over the locking mechanism, and the door sprung open.

"What was that?" she asked amazed. "You just . . .disappeared before my eyes!"

"We call it jaunting" said Carol as Janice got into the driving seat. "Teleportation. It's the reason I never learned to drive!"

"Just promise me you won't teach that one to Lyndon. He can be a handful enough as he is. He doesn't need any encouragement. And who else knew about all this? If you didn't tell me, and I'm sure you never told Richard." said Janice, starting the car. "I'm sure you couldn't have kept this all to yourself."

"Only Mum and Dad" said Carol.

"Mum and Dad!" exclaimed Janice. "They never said. Not a word! Did you tell anybody else?!

"No, only Mum and Dad. And Grandad Bill" said Carol.

"Grandad Bill? He never told me! I was his favourite too!" said Janice. "That's not fair, Carol. I'm your sister. I can understand you not telling a blabbermouth like Richard, but for goodness sake Carol."

"Look, tThere's something you need to know about Lyndon. He's not quite the same as us. We don't think he'll ever be able to jaunt. My friend John will explain it to you" said Carol. "Maybe now's the time to meet him, and my other friends."

"Oh, and do you think this John could humble himself enough to actually communicate with one of the lower order like me?" said Janice.

"Don't be like that, Janice. The Tomorrow People don't discriminate. We need all the friends we can get. Some of our best friends are Saps" said Carol.

"Saps!" exclaimed Janice. "That's nice! Saps indeed! Why don't you just call us Neanderthals and have done with it".

"It's not an insult, Janice" explained Carol. "It's short for _Homo sapiens_ – thinking man."

"Thinking man? Oh well that's all right then" said Janice, feeling a little inferior. "What I don't get is this. You're part of the next step forward – one of the new people, if you like, yet I'm like last year's model, and I'm a lot younger than you."

"Thanks for reminding me of that! I don't think I'm qualified to explain. It must just be pot luck. Elizabeth told me about half an hour ago about this old chap who's going to the Lab later, who's a Tomorrow Person, and he's older than most Saps, so you see how it is" said Carol.

"Half an hour ago? You've been with me all afternoon" said Janice. "When did you get to talk to anyone else?"

Carol just looked at Janice and tapped her temple with her finger.

"Oh, I see," said Janice as they drew up to the barrier. "Do you think I could be one? I mean, do you think you can tell?"

"Sometimes" said Carol. "If there's something there and it's strong enough, we can detect it."

"Okay then" said Janice, "look into my eyes. Tell me if there's anything there."

Carol looked hard into Janice's eyes, before shaking her head. "Sorry. Nothing."

"Ah well, never mind" said Janice. "Just call me Norma Normal."

"I'll just see how John's getting on with the old chap" said Carol. John? John, am I reaching you she 'pathed. "Funny, he's not answering."

"Maybe he's out" said Janice driving away from the car park.

"It doesn't matter if he's in or out, we can always reach each other, at least we can normally" said Carol. "I'll try the others." Elizabeth, are you there? Lyndon, it's Auntie Carol? TIM? Helen? Anyone? "Nobody's answering."

Carol is that you? a 'pathic response came from Rachel.

Rachel, I've been trying to get in touch with your parents but there not answering. Can you try please? Try Elizabeth and Lyndon as well. 'pathed Carol.

There was a pause of a few seconds before Rachel responded. Carol, I'm not getting anyone, only you.

Okay, leave it to me, and stay open. I may need some help. While you're about it, get hold of Anthony, we may need his help.

Janice, of course, was completely oblivious to the telepathic conversation which had just taken place. "Problem?" she asked.

"Don't know is the answer, but if past experience is anything to go by, then the answer's probably yes" said Carol. "Follow my directions." And with this Carol gave Janice directions to the Lab.

Part Twenty-One: The Trojan

Having fought through the traffic, and parked the car, the sisters found themselves at the doorway of the Lab. Carol tried to contact the others without success, and tried to contact TIM to request the opening of the door, also without success.

"I'm going to have to jaunt in" said Carol.

"Isn't that a bit unwise?" asked Janice. "After all, you're not getting any answer from your friends. Anything might have happened."

"I don't see as I've got much choice" replied Carol, as she dematerialised before Janice's eyes. Janice stood for a few minutes waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. She looked at her watch, then looked along the tunnel leading to the Lab door, half expecting Carol or anybody to appear. In the vain hope that Carol may just be able to read her mind, she tried to broadcast a psychic message to her sister without success. Finally, she decided to try the old-fashioned approach, and knock on the door. She didn't just knock. She hammered.

"Carol, are you okay in there? Can you here me? Carol? Anybody?" she said.

The door slid open. In the far corner, Janice could see Carol sitting on the floor, with a strange looking headband on her head. She stepped forwards into the Lab.

"Run!" cried Carol. "For God's sake turn and run!" Carol's warning came too late. Janice found herself rooted to the spot paralysed. All she could do was look around the Lab. Seated with Carol were John, Helen, Elizabeth, Ed and Lyndon, all tied and all wearing the same kind of strange headband. Even TIM appeared dormant as his human interface had been disabled. The only movement in the Lab was from Colm. Colm came towards Janice and placed a headband on the crown of her head. He took her hands and bound them with rope behind her back before leading her to where the others sat and lowering her onto the floor in a seated position. Colm gave a look towards Janice, and she became free again.

"I told you to run" said Carol.

"I couldn't" said Janice "I just couldn't move. Anyway, why didn't you run?"

"I thought you might be able to, being a Sap. I was paralysed too, but thought it was just a telepathic thing."

"Extreme use of telekinesis" commented John.

"Silence!" yelled Colm. "You only speak when I give you permission."

"Colm, what happened to your accent?" said Ed, who noticed that Colm's Irish accent had strangely disappeared.

"And you can dispense with calling me Colm. I am not Colm and I have never been" said Colm. He noticed John and approached him. "You! You recognise me?"

John looked up at Colm. At first, there was no sign of recognition. And then it hit him. "Oh no, it can't be. No, tell me it isn't. It can't be you . . . Jedikiah?"

"I can see it now!" said Carol. "You _are_ Jedikiah!"

"You can't be!" said Elizabeth. "You were set to roam free as a poor man by order of the Galactic Federation.

"I was set free to live as a poor man" said Jedikiah. "For thirty years I have lived, hard and rough, begged and laboured, scrimped and saved to assemble my final revenge strategy."

"Are you a Tomorrow Person?" asked Ed.

"A Tomorrow Person?" laughed Jedikiak. "The Tomorrow People are like ants to be crushed beneath my boots, Ed."

"I think I preferred it when you called me Teddy" said Ed. "Any more of this and you can call me Edwin. Or Mr Peach. And what are these things on our heads?"

"They are silencer bands" replied Jedikiah. "They absorb psychic energy. With those on your heads you are all deaf and dumb to the world."

"Why have I got one on?" asked Janice. "I'm not telepathic."

"Precautionary" said Jedikiah. "I'm not satisfied that you're not a Tomorrow Person."

"Are you telling me you knew about him and you didn't even warn me" said Ed to Elizabeth.

"Don't blame me" protested Elizabeth. "I never even met Jedikiah!"

"You must have seen pictures of him. You must have recognised him" said Ed.

"Well I didn't, okay?" replied Elizabeth.

"I'm just saying. . ." said Ed.

"Well I'm just saying shut up!" yelled Elizabeth, beginning to get very angry.

"Don't take it out on me, babes" said Ed "he's the one you should be yelling at" indicating Jedikiah.

"Yes" said Elizabeth. "it's you , isn't it" to Jedikiah. She seethed at Jedikiah.

"Remember, you're not a shape changer now. You've got nowhere to hide" yelled Elizabeth. "When I get out of these ropes – and I will – I'll remember your face and I will track you down. And when I do I'll . . . well lets just say I wish I could be a Sap for just five minutes, that's all I'll need . . ."

"A Sap!" laughed Jedikiah. "How arrogant! The Tomorrow People! So separate and superior! So arrogant self deceiving!"

"What are you talking about now, Jedikiah?" said John

Jedikiah pointed directly at Carol. "You!" he boomed. "Tell them!"

"What? I don't know what you mean!" said Carol.

"What is the difference – the real difference between a Tomorrow Person, and one of these . . . Saps?" asked Jedikiah.

Carol looked round at the others for a moment before speaking.

"I don't understand" she said embarrassed.

"Come on, let's have a bit of honesty shall we? What is the difference – the real difference between you so-called Tomorrow People, and Saps?"

Carol paused for a minute, looked round at the others before speaking. "There isn't one" said Carol.

"What?" said Elizabeth.

"We're just a little more developed than them, that's all" said Carol.

"And you've been treating me like the missing link" said Ed.

"Shut up!" snapped Elizabeth.

"No, you've got it wrong, Carol" said John.

"On this occasion, Carol is right. Why should she and her sister be of different species?" said Jedikiah.

"Not so different after all" said Janice.

"I suppose it could be true" said John. "After all, evolution takes place over hundreds of generations – not all at once. But we are different, aren't we? There are subtle differences between us."

Shall I explain, or do you want the pleasure" said Jedikiah.

"I don't know all the technicalities. I'm not a doctor or a biologist, but I think it has something to do with a hormone and whether or not you secrete it. The connection has only been in the public domain for the last five years or so" said Carol.

"And it's something the Cyclopses have known for decades" said Jedikiah.

"How?" asked Carol.

"Vivisection" replied Jedikiah. The others recoiled in revulsion. "Everybody has psychic centres in the brain – even you" he said pointing at Ed. "And everybody has a psychic synaptic cortex. The only difference is that in these so-called Tomorrow People, this cortex is fully developed, and in Saps it remains vestigial. This development is controlled by the secretion of a hormone by the pituitary gland which makes the psychic synaptic cortex undergo rapid and traumatic metamorphosis and growth."

"And that's why breaking out is such a traumatic event!" concluded John. "When we break out, all the dizziness, the confusion, the nausea and all that goes with it is brought about by this rapid metamorphosis!"

"And that's all there is to it " said Jedikiah. "I wouldn't class you as a new species. Mutants – that's you! The only thing separating you from these Saps as you call them, is a supply of pituitary hormone at the right time – a hormone I have been synthesising for a number of years."

"And you've been using this?" asked Ed. Jedikiah nodded his head. "That's how you've been able to do all those tricks?" Jedikiah nodded again.

"So how far have you got" asked John.

"This far" said Jedikiah, who then jaunted across the Lab.

The others looked amazed at this sight, particularly John. "No tricks? The real thing?" he asked.

"No tricks" replied Jedikiah, removing a small box from his rucksack. "Now if you'll forgive me, it's time fro my medication." He took a hypodermic syringe from the box, together with an ampoule of yellow liquid with which he charged the syringe before rolling up his sleeve and injecting it into his arm. "It's like any other kind of hormonal deficiency. One has to keep on top of things. Now I must take my rest – one of the disadvantages flesh and blood has over bionics."

Jedikiah settled into one of the chairs around the telepathy table, with his back to the group, and remained quite still.

"So what exactly are your plans? What are you intending to do with us?" asked John. Jedikiah did not reply. "Jedikiah? Jedikiah?" Jedikiah still did not reply.

"He's dead" said Lyndon.

"Dead? How can he be dead?" asked Elizabeth.

"I can't feel his presence" said Lyndon.

"Nobody can" said Carol. "We're all wearing silencer bands"

"Wait a minute" said John. "I think I know what Lyndon's driving at. Lyndon, you've had psychic experiences most of your life, haven't you?"

"Yes, well haven't we all?" replied Lyndon.

"That's just my point, you see. Most of us haven't, well not in recent years anyway, and certainly not during Lyndon's lifetime, because of the psionic dampers. But because of his experience with the Ketteen Reivers, he has a sort of resistance to at least some forms of psionic damping devices" explained John.

"So the silencer band doesn't work on him?" asked Helen.

"The silencer band doesn't work on me either" said Ed.

"Nor me" said Janice.

"It's not meant to" said Elizabeth.

"Lyndon, when you said Jedikiah was dead, what did you mean?" asked John.

"I'm not sure" said Lyndon. "It's just that when I'm around Tomorrow People I can feel a sort of presence, like when I first met Auntie Carol."

"That's natural" said Elizabeth. "We all have that."

"Well, I could feel Jedikiah's presence – he is a sort of Tomorrow Person I suppose" said Lyndon. "But now I get nothing at all. As if he's not there."

"I can tell you he's definitely not dead" said Helen. "I can see him breathing."

"Maybe it's part of the assimilation process. His brain has to shut down for the hormone to take effect" said John. "See if you can contact Rachel, and if you can, tell her to stay away from the Lab, at least until we can get to the bottom of what Jedikiah is up to. And tell her to get Chris on side – he may be useful."

Lyndon concentrated hard for a minute before replying. "Got through, but just about."

"Lyndon, can you use telekinesis to untie yourself?" asked Elizabeth.

"Lyndon's abilities are limited" said Carol. "He only has telepathy."

"I'm going to have to rely on you very heavily, Lyndon" said John. "Rachel is our only link with the outside world, and you are our only link with her. When Jedikiah emerges from his hibernation, I won't be able to give her instructions or advise her as to what is going on. You're going to have to make some grown-up decisions off your own bat. Just remember to keep Rachel informed, and whatever it is that Jedikiah is up to, we'll have to put a stop to, and we'll need all the help we can get."

"I'll do my best, but won't Jedikiah be able to detect my transmissions?" said Lyndon, just as Jedikiah began to stir.

"He doesn't know the silencer band doesn't work on you. Now quiet." Said John.

"Most beneficial" said Jedikiah. "I feel renewed."

"So what are your plans?" asked Elizabeth.

"Ultimately, the eradication of the Tomorrow People" replied Jedikiah.

"You certainly know how to bear a grudge" said Carol.

"Silence!" exclaimed Jedikiah. "You will be the architects of your own destruction."

The others looked at each other, puzzled.

"I'd have thought you would have worked it out by now" said Jedikiah. "Their souls dwell in a place of tomorrow. Sound familiar?"

"That's Lyndon's song" said Carol.

"You mean my song" said Elizabeth.

"My song, actually" said Jedikiah "although I cannot claim to be its composer, I feel it is about to serve me well."

"I've heard Lyndon singing it round the house" said Janice. "So what, it's only a song."

"No Janice, it's more than that" said John. "It's a kind of psychic chant, isn't that right Jedikiah?"

"I always felt you were the clever one. So let's see you work it out" said Jedikiah.

John thought for a minute. "I don't know. It has the effect of amplifying psychic signals, but in terms of bringing about our destruction, I don't see how."

"So what happens, when all these psychic signals have been amplified? What then?" said Jedikiah.

"Well, I suppose, Tomorrow People everywhere would be more aware of each other" said John.

"And any emergent Tomorrow People would break out sooner. There'd be thousands all breaking out at once" said Carol.

"So how would bring about our destruction?" asked Helen.

"Think about it" said Jedikiah. "What alien species would love to graze amongst the green shoots of a world full of fresh telepaths?"

"Ketteen Reivers?" said John. "Oh get with the programme, Jedikiah! The Ketteen Reivers have been and gone! They're not coming back!"

"Oh aren't they?" said Jedikiah mockingly. "Well I beg to differ!"

"Impossible!" said John.

"Under normal circumstances I might agree" said Jedikiah, "but these are not normal circumstances. Ketteen Reivers never return to a planet that they have visited because of the psychic musk they lay down, and that is the only reason. But they are charmingly stupid, and can be fooled. I have been careful with my money. I have laboured hard over the past thirty years, and I have saved and invested wisely to allow me to purchase the materials I need to complete my final revenge. I have constructed a masking device, which is presently masking the psychic musk, and now the Ketteen Reivers are on their way back."

"And when they hear the song . . " said Carol, horrified.

"Exactly" said Jedikiah. "Like a Siren song. This time the Sirens will perish."

"If only TIM's human interface were on. He'd be able to detect your masking device" said John.

John looked at Lyndon and nodded. Lyndon nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Your computer is nothing more than an elaborate doorstop" said Jedikiah scornfully.

"But won't you die too?" asked Ed.

"I'm an old man with a number of health problems. My time here is strictly limited" replied Jedikiah.

"You can't do it" said John.

"Am I to accept that as a challenge?" said Jedikiah.

"No" said John. "You physically can't do it. It'd mean killing . . . I don't know . . . millions of people, and you just can't do it."

"I've killed before, and I will again" replied Jedikiah.

"Yes, but you've changed, haven't you?" said John "You're one of us now."

"Yes that's right" said Elizabeth. "We can't kill! You can't kill! You've got a prime barrier just like the rest of us!"

"Of course I can kill!" barked Jedikiah.

"Okay" said John, "lets see you kill. Something of no consequence." He looked round the Lab. "Over there by the doorway. See that fly caught in the spider's web. Let's see you kill that. It's going to die when the spider gets back, so what difference will it make if you kill it. Go on, kill it!"

"Watch me kill it" said Jedikiah, determinedly approaching the web. He picked up the fly in his right hand, and raised his left hand to squash it. He paused for a moment then began to tremble. Sweat appeared on his brow, as he tried to will his left hand down to kill the fly. He could not find it in himself to kill it, and so he placed it safely down on the telepathy table. "That proves nothing and changes even less. The Ketteen Reivers will now be on their way back to Earth, and when they detect millions of telepathic minds, all singing the same song, it will be the end of the Tomorrow People before they've even begun."

"Well," said John, "I suppose we have no choice but to cheerfully accept our fate. There's no use fighting it is there?"

"Wise words" said Jedikiah.

"I'm glad you agree" said John.

"John!" protested Helen.

"We might as well sing up, eh Lyndon?" said John looking knowingly at Lyndon. Elizabeth was the first to realise what John was trying to say.

"There's no point being miserable, is there?" said Elizabeth.

"Have you lost the plot?" said Ed.

"I think what your good lady means is that we've got to be strong" said Janice. "We've got to show some solidarity and get behind each other, isn't that right Lyndon?"

"Yes, absolutely right, Mum" said Lyndon. "We've got to be mentally strong, haven't we?"

By this time, everybody had got what John was hinting at, except of course for Jedikiah, who was totally oblivious to Lyndon's extra special abilities.

"Okay, who's going to start off?" asked Carol. "I think we all know the words." And with that she started singing the song she'd heard for the first time earlier that week. Then John, Elizabeth, Helen, Janice and Ed joined in one by one. Only Lyndon remained silent, apparently deep in thought. Jedikiah laughed mockingly at this spectacle.

"Fools! All of you! Hastening your own demise!" he said. They continued to sing the song round and round without a break. Again, Lyndon remained deep in thought. Suspicion got the better of Jedikiah. He wasn't quite sure, but he had a feeling that something was not as it should be. He began to shout. "Stop it all of you! I command you to stop it now!"

"What's the matter, Jedikiah? Isn't this what you want?" said John.

"I command you all to stop! Now!" Jedikiah ranted, before revealing a control panel on his left wrist. He touched one of the buttons, and each silencer band on each head began to glow with an orange light. The pain induced by this was enough not only to stop them all singing, but also to make them all cry out in agony. It seemed that Jedikiah had regained his upper hand.

Part Twenty-Two: Meanwhile 1

While the Tomorrow People were entertaining Jedikiah at the Lab, Rachel was waiting at home. The doorbell rang and she opened it. It was Anthony.

"You sounded rattled. What's happening?" he asked.

"I got this message from Carol. Warning me to stay away from the Lab. I can't contact the others, not Mum or Dad, or your Mum . . . not even Carol now. I don't know what to do."

"There's not a lot you can do. Carol seems pretty much together, so I'm guessing it can't be anything she can't handle. And if she says stay away from the Lab, then you've got to do it. I'll make a brew" said Anthony heading for the kitchen, just as Rachel received a 'pathic message.

Rachel, it's Lyndon 'pathed Lyndon.

"Anthony! I've got Lyndon" said Rachel.

"Well don't let him get away. Find out what's happening" said Anthony.

Lyndon, what's happening? Is everybody okay? 'pathed Rachel.

Yes, we're okay. I'm in the Lab, with your parents, my Mum and Auntie Carol, Elizabeth and Ed 'pathed Lyndon. There's this old bloke – he made us think he was a tramp or something, but I think that was a trick – he's holding us prisoner. We're all tied up.

Lyndon, why can't I reach anyone? asked Rachel.

The old guy – his name's Jedikiah – I think your dad and him must be old enemies – he's put these bands on our heads so we can't do anything telepathic said Lyndon.

How come I'm receiving you? 'pathed Rachel.

I'm special aren't I? replied Lyndon. Listen, I don't know how much time I've got before the old man gets nasty, so I can't waste time. Jedikiah has switched off TIM's human interface.

What's that? replied Rachel.

It's what TIM uses to communicate with the outside world. He's still switched on, but he can't be reached. You're going to have to help 'pathed Lyndon.

How can I help? 'pathed Rachel.

You're going to have to hack into TIM's systems using my computer at my house replied Lyndon.

I don't know enough about computers to be able to do that 'pathed Rachel.

"Anthony, are you any good with computers?" Rachel called into the kitchen.

"Okay, but not what you'd call brilliant" replied Anthony.

"Never mind, I'll get Chris. He's good with computers" said Rachel.

Okay, Lyndon, I'm on the case 'pathed Rachel, but without reply.

"He must have run out of time" said Rachel, picking up the phone and dialling Chris's number. "No time for tea now. Chris, it's Rachel. Listen you're a computer wiz aren't you? Got a special job for you. Well now, right away. No it can't wait. Mum and Dad are in trouble. See you in ten, I'll explain when you get here."

Part Twenty-Three: Meanwhile 2

Rachel and Anthony were in Chris's car, approaching Janice's house. Rachel explained to Chris – and to Anthony more fully – what had been going on.

"My brother had an encounter with a Jedikiah years ago. It can't be the same one because this one was a robot of some description" said Chris. "Heaven only help them if it is the same one though. Not a very common name is it, Jedikiah?" Chris parked the car outside Janice's house.

"I'll go knock on" said Anthony, getting out of the car. He walked up the path and rang the doorbell, and waited. No reply. He signalled to the others that he had not got a reply then returned to the car. Rachel wound down the window. "Nobody's home. You'll have to jaunt in and unlock the door for us."

"I can't do that!" protested Rachel. "That's like breaking and entering."

"I don't see that you've got much choice!" said Anthony. "After all, people's lives may depend on it."

"Okay, if you put it like that" said Rachel before jaunting off. A few seconds later, the front door opened, and Rachel beckoned them into the house.

They climbed the stairs and entered Lyndon's room. In the corner, Chris settled in to boot up Lyndon's computer. After a short while, the login screen appeared.

"We need a password to log in" said Chris.

Lyndon, are you there? 'pathed Rachel.

Very faint replied Lyndon. Have you booted up my computer?

Done that replied Rachel. We need a log in password.

I thought that'd be obvious. It's "TIM" replied Lyndon.

"TIM" said Rachel, as Chris typed in the letters.

"How delightful to see you Chris" said TIM's voice through the PC speakers.

"I take it I've logged on correctly then" said Chris.

"That is correct" said TIM, "but would you mind speaking directly into the microphone. Lyndon's computer is a mere abacus compared to me, and so I have to work within the limitations presented to me."

"So you can't communicate telepathically?" asked Rachel.

"Sadly, no" replied TIM.

Lyndon? Are you there? 'pathed Rachel.

Yes. Very faint. Need to . . . find . . . Reiver mask . . . device 'pathed Lyndon, struggling against the effects of the silencer band.

"TIM, you need to find something called a Reiver mask device" said Rachel.

"A Ketteen Reiver masking device? The we are in trouble" replied TIM. "If someone has planted a Ketteen Reiver masking device on Earth, then they have issued an open invitation for their return. We must act fast. I will begin my scan immediately. Meanwhile, Rachel, I will take full control of your jaunting ability. I will jaunt you instantaneously to each location I suspect until we track it down."

"I won't know what to look for" replied Rachel.

"You will know when you find it" replied TIM. "It will look like nothing you have ever seen before, and to add to its detection, I have programmed your jaunting band to glow purple when you are close to it." With that, Rachel was jaunted away.

Part Twenty-Four: Meanwhile 3

Under TIM's control, Rachel jaunted momentarily to what seemed like hundreds of locations. So many that she began to feel very dizzy and a little sick.

TIM, can you be a bit more precise? Rachel 'pathed without success. Of course with his original human interface down, TIM was not telepathic. Off she went again to her next destination. This was a small building which had been constructed some time probably in the eighteenth or nineteenth century. Rachel recognised it as what was known as an ice house, which was essentially building with a pit in which ice was placed to refrigerate food. Rachel looked upwards and saw the bars on the doorway, placed there to stop people falling in. Rachel was in the middle of the pit. Her jaunting band began to glow. She looked around in the semi-darkness, and was drawn to a cylindrical device at the back of the pit covered by a dust sheet. She lifted the dust sheet back to reveal the very plain-looking device. She examined the device, looking for a way into it.

Rachel, do you read me? Lyndon came in much stronger. Rachel could hear the singing in her mind, not of the other Tomorrow People, but of the chant which Jedikiah had placed on the psychic plane.

Much improved, Lyndon she replied. I've found the masking device, but I don't know how to get into it.

Don't ask me replied Lyndon. The only one around here with any such knowledge is Jedikiah, and I'm not going to ask him.

TIM! Of course! I'll ask TIM Rachel 'pathed.

Rachel took her mobile phone and dialled Chris's number. Fortunately, she had no trouble getting a signal. Chris answered, and relayed instructions to her from TIM. The device had a psychic lock, and Rachel had to perform a ritual of passing her hands, instructed by TIM, over the cylinder, to make it open. Eventually, the lid of the device slid open, revealing a glowing, humming panel with a hand shape traced on it. She considered this, and placed her own hand on the trace. Nothing. Obviously, the trace was designed for a hand much larger than hers.

"It's no use, Chris, it won't stop. It must have to recognise somebody's hand to stop it! I can't do it" said Rachel.

"She can't do it TIM" said Chris. "It must be locked in to Jedikiah's hand print."

"Then we will have to get Jedikiah to the ice house" said TIM.

"I hardly think that's likely" said Chris. "TIM said we need to get Jedikiah over there to place his hand on the panel."

Lyndon, is there any way you can get Jedikiah over here? 'pathed Rachel.

You are joking, of course! 'pathed Lyndon.

No time to joke. There's a panel on this thing that recognises hand prints. Obviously it's programmed for Jedikiah's hand 'pathed Rachel.

His hand? Let me think about that one 'pathed Lyndon. I'm just wondering if . . . Lyndon's message was cut short suddenly, and Rachel felt the sudden shock of his remote pain.

At that precise moment, Anthony suddenly stood upright.

"Are you alright mate?" asked Chris.

"It's my Mum!" said Anthony. "Something's happened to my Mum!" And with that, for the first time ever, Anthony jaunted away.

Part Twenty-Five The End

The Tomorrow People with Janice and Ed, were reeling on the floor in agony as their silencer bands glowed with a strange energy. Their tormentor Jedikiah stood over them, mocking.

"Let that be a lesson. Your doom will arrive soon enough" said Jedikiah, releasing them from their torture. Gradually, they recovered, just as a figure appeared on the jaunting pad. It was Anthony. Anthony had become the first known beneficiary of the psychic chant, and this, coupled with Elizabeth's distress, had eased his breaking-out. He looked round the room, unnoticed by Jedikiah, who had his back to him. He saw the others on the floor, all wearing silencer bands, looking extremely exhausted by their ordeal. He reached into his pocket and took out his mobile phone before aiming it at Jedikiah's head. Bullseye!

Jedikiah turned round, startled. Lyndon took full advantage. He looked round the lab for something heavy, and saw a large fire extinguisher near the entrance. He looked at it and summoning up all his will power, made it fly through the air, striking Jedikiah a deadly blow on the back of the head.

With Jedikiah incapacitated, the silencer bands unlocked themselves and fell to the ground. The Tomorrow People used their telekinetic skills to free themselves from their bindings, then untied Ed and Janice. Jedikiah's lifeless body lay on the Lab floor, blood flowing from the head wound where the extinguisher struck. Ed examined him.

"He's dead" said Ed. "I thought you said you couldn't kill?"

"We can't" said Elizabeth, "not deliberately anyway."

"It looked pretty deliberate to me" said Ed.

"Now just you hold on" said Janice, "I don't like your tone of voice! What exactly are you accusing my son of? He's not a murderer!"

"Nobody's accusing anyone of murder, Janice" said Carol. "Lyndon had to do what he did or we'd all have been killed. Even a Tomorrow Person has to do what's necessary to survive."

"I may be a Tomorrow Person" said Lyndon " but I'm also a Sap!"

"That's almost funny" said John as he crossed the Lab to switch on TIM's human interface device. "It still leaves us with the problem of what to do about Jedikiah."

"Shouldn't we phone the Police?" asked Helen.

"That's a little complicated" said TIM.

"Nice you could join us" said John.

"Glad to be back" said TIM. "Jedikiah's human existence was initiated by order of the Galactic Federation. As far as Earth authorities are concerned, he never existed, and in a case like this, ignorance is most definitely bliss."

I hate to spoil the celebrations 'pathed Rachel, but I'm sitting on a ticking bomb here, just in case you've forgotten.

"Rachel has found the masking device" said TIM. "Unfortunately, it has a palm print switch programmed to accept only Jedikiah's hand print. We cannot use a matter transporter to teleport his body to the device because Jedikiah drained the power cells of all our matter transporters when he captured the Lab, and I sincerely doubt that any of you would get away with carrying his dead body through the streets."

"Leave this to me" said Lyndon. He walked over to Jedikiah's body. Which hand do you need Rachel?

The right one. Why? 'pathed Rachel from the ice house.

Just trust me 'pathed Lyndon. He took Jedikiah's lifeless right hand, and looked down on his wrist. Jedikiah's wrist began to glow as Lyndon began to twist his hand round and round, until eventually it was free of his body with no sign of severance.

"You're full of surprises aren't you kid" said Ed.

"Catch" said Lyndon to Carol, tossing Jedikiah's dismembered hand, which she squeamishly avoided.

"Oh for goodness sake" said John, picking up the hand on his way to the jaunting pad. "TIM, can you jaunt me in to Rachel's location, please?" John's image faded away.

"So what do we do with the rest of Jedikiah?" asked Carol.

"Allow me" said TIM as Jedikiah's body vaporised.

Part Twenty-Six: The Epilogue

The Tomorrow People were assembled in the Lab, together with Ed and Janice to give Carol her send off. She had already changed into her black AE suit for her journey home.

"Do you have to go?" asked Janice. "I've just got used to having you back again."

"I've got commitments back home. I've got my own family and friends and job to go back to" said Carol, hugging Janice. "But I promise I'll get back here more regularly, and maybe you can visit me. Just don't tell Richard, okay?"

"There you go again!" said Janice. "Commitments and family! More stuff we don't know about!"

"There'll be time enough" said Carol.

She then turned to Lyndon. "I think I've missed out not seeing you grow up. I'm so proud of you" she said, almost in tears.

"I love you Auntie Carol" said Lyndon. "Come back soon."

Carol reached into her toolkit, and took out a small silver coloured chain with a small circular black stone on it. "I want you to have this, Lyndon" she said, placing it round his neck. "On what is now my home planet, it's not unusual to find some people with what you might call incomplete abilities, like you. And these people carry pendants like this. The stone is from home and has properties which can enhance psychic abilities. With a bit of determination and hard work, you'll be able to jaunt and do all the other things you were meant to do if you wear it. Think of it as a kind of psychic wheel chair."

"Hey! I'm disabled!" joked Lyndon.

She turned to Elizabeth. "I wish we could have got to know each other better. I think we could have become great mates. I hope you didn't mind that deception about school days."

"Just look after yourself" said Elizabeth, hugging Carol.

"That goes double for me" said Ed, planting a peck on her cheek.

"Keep an eye on this one. He's got a lot to learn" said Carol, hugging Anthony. "You've got a real hero on your hands."

"Don't be a stranger. And remember, Mum and Dad will always find room for you in our house. No dossing down in here, okay?" said Anthony.

"Okay" said Carol.

She then turned to Rachel and Helen. "John's special girls. You know, I'm very impressed with how you both broke out. You handled it so well. Girls can be so noisy usually" said Carol.

"We'll take that as a compliment shall we?" said Helen.

"Of course" said Carol.

"Have a safe journey" said Rachel.

Carol then turned to John, who escorted her up to the jaunting pad. "Just like old times isn't it John" she said. "We're a bit older and a bit greyer, and maybe our bones creak a bit when we don't want them to, but we've finally done it. We children have saved the world."

"I think 'children' is stretching the truth just a little bit too much there" said John.

"Just a converstaion I remember having with Stephen when he was breaking out. No, I think we've fulfilled our destiny at last. It all makes sense. Like Peter told me all those years ago, telepaths only became commonplace in the twenty-first century. 'The Great Emergence', he called it. And now it's beginning, and irony of ironies, Jedikiah played a big part in making it happen!"

"Maybe we'll all dwell in a place of tomorrow" said John.

"John! I've just realised! Jedikiah! He's still at large!" Carol said.

"No, he's dead. We saw him die!" said John.

"No, I mean the robot Jedikiah!" said Carol. "He's still floating in space waiting to be rescued by Rabowski. Oh, I don't think I'll ever rest while there's the remotest possibility . . ."

"Can't the Galactic Federation arrange for the robot Jedikiah to be removed, so that he never gets rescued by Rabowski" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm afraid not" said TIM. "The Jedikiah who died in here had crossed his own timeline to be here, and has become part of events in the past and will become part of events in the future. If the robot Jedikiah presently floating in space were to be removed, such an event would interfere with the lives of everybody in our future and our past, creating temporal anomalies with unpredictable catastrophic results. The wisest course of action would be to allow the robot Jedikiah to wait to be rescued by Rabowski. I'm afraid you will have to live with the unease you feel ."

"When I think of the way he treated me on that space ship. Never mind. We all have our crosses to bear. Bye TIM, Here goes" said Carol, before donning her helmet and being engulfed in a beam of bright white light. As the light faded, Carol disappeared.

John walked away from the jaunting pad, wiping a tear from his eye. "You know" he said "it never really hit home how much I missed her. She just has the knack of brightening up the place."

"Well you might not have to wait so long after all" said Elizabeth as a glow appeared on the jaunting pad which developed into a ball of white light. Within seconds, the light faded, revealing a figure in a black AE suit. "I wonder what she's forgotten?"

The figure stood, eventually with helmet doffed.

"Stephen!" exclaimed John.

"Hello everybody" said Stephen. "Has Carol arrived yet?"

The End

67


End file.
